1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device. In particular, the present invention relates to a slim type disk device for computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, slim type CD-ROM drives, CD-R/RW drives and DVD drives, have been developed for applying in notebooks.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a structure of a conventional disk device (Japan Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-229659), wherein FIG. 5 is a disassembly perspective view, and FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a status that the tray is pull out of the device body.
The disk device comprises a spindle motor 1a that drives to rotate the disk 8 to a predetermined number of cycles, and a pickup (reproduction) head 1c that reproduces information recorded on the disk 8. The spindle motor 1a and the pickup head 1c are made as an integral unit 1 installed on a tray 3. A front cover 6 is arranged in front of the tray 3. A taking-out switch is arranged on the front cover 6. In order to restrain the vibration due to a disk mass eccentricity, the unit 1 is installed below the tray 3 through a buffer material (damper).
A bottom case 4, a top case 5 and a guide mechanism 3a movably supporting the tray 3, are arranged in the device body. A control substrate (main control substrate) 7 is arranged in the bottom case 4. The unit 1 and the main control substrate are connected to each other with a flexible print circuit (FPC) 9. The FPC 9 branches into two directions at the side of the unit 1 as shown in FIG. 6 and is connected to the unit 1 at a position that is a point-symmetry position with respect to the center of mass of the unit 1.
In order to improve the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) in a case when the main control substrate 7 and the unit 1 are electrically connected by the FPC 9, some have proposed to divide an electricity signal into a current drive signal and a voltage drive signal and then provide these signals to the unit 1 through the main control substrate 7.
Even though the FPC 9 branches into two directions at the side of the unit 1, the two branches are still close to each other such that the drive current signal affects the detection signals coming form the pickup head. Furthermore, because the main control substrate 7 and the unit 1 are connected with each other by the FPC 9, the reaction force of the FPC 9 will press the unit 1 towards the tray 3 and the buffering effect of the buffer material supporting the unit 1 is counterbalanced.